


Even Dictators Fall in Love

by Blueberrybagel



Series: Countryhumans [3]
Category: CountryHumans
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Clawing, Kinda, Loud Sex, M/M, Mentions of Death, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Possessive Third Reich, Reich throws a sex tantrum, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Slow Romance, Ussr doesn't like hot water, Ussr is turned on by angry Reich, don't call Ussr and Reich gay..., google translate german and russian, only a tiny bit tho, the idiots are just starting to figure it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybagel/pseuds/Blueberrybagel
Summary: Reich and Ussr have been sleeping together for months now and it seems feelings are starting to form, Reich refuses to acknowledge this however. But it seems he may have finally cracked after Ussr has to go on a work trip and they don't see each other for a few weeks.
Relationships: USSR/Third Reich, Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Series: Countryhumans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828174
Kudos: 49





	Even Dictators Fall in Love

Reich stood in the bathroom, he was standing before the mirror looking at his reflection. His coat was gone, now he only stood in a pair of dress pants and an unbuttoned shirt, the white fabric parted to show the purple and red love marks and bites covering his collarbone and jugular. 

He and Ussr now had their, uh, intimate time more often, it was nearly every other day, he had quickly learned to deal with the ache in his lower back just as Ussr had learned to deal with an aching back and having most of the backs of his white shirts ruined whenever the scrapes reopened.

After the first night when Ussr had emerged, he had gone to go and get food, for even Third had limits with how much pain he could deal with, and he really wasn’t in the mood to limp in front of his soldiers. A butler had asked Ussr if he had really fucked Third even though it was a disgusting act against god. 

The next day he was hanged after a night of torture, needless to say, no one else asked what they did but most of the mansion staff invested in earplugs they carried at all times. They also grew used to seeing Ussr’s back bleed through his shirts and Third occasionally limping down the hall or to the bathroom. 

Like right now, it had been a few nights since they had last fucked, the soviet had gone to a meeting with his generals out of Moscow. Even if it was a little pathetic, well, Third missed him. After months of having the taller at his side whenever he needed it, it was rather strange to not run into him in the long halls or occasionally find the red-skinned man reading in his bed instead of his own room, waiting for Third. 

He wasn’t sure when the communist would be returning but he couldn’t help but miss his heated touch or the weirdly playful or caring way he would take care of Third the next morning after a particularly rough night. And as disgusting as it was, he missed the way the soviet could fill him up, burning from the inside out and making him lose focus of what was real and what wasn’t. 

Just thinking about it and remembering the way those large, calloused hands roamed over his naked form made his dick twitch, wanting attention. He traced a particularly violent bite mark, it was deep and had bled for a while, he had seen in the way the cold communist made a maid bring him gauze and bandages afterward that he felt bad. It had made him laugh at the other ruler, joking that he was going soft. 

The memory made his heartache slightly, he wanted the man back, he smiled when he remembered the way the man grumbled angrily in a strangely cute and embarrassed way, dressing the bite and drowning it in antiseptic. He remembered the way taller held him when he thought his lover was asleep, gingerly carding his fingers through his hair, and stroking his form, holding him close and spooning the smaller. 

The painful feeling in his chest grew even as he tried to shrug it off, his chest empty and wrong without the powerful presence of his significant other. All the weirdly couple like things made his chest warm and a soft smile rise to his face, him, the cruel dictator, was standing in a bathroom missing his fuck toy. 

He shook himself, he was not one of those romantic types, he had to get over the fact that Ussr was not here right now, he was fine on his own, he always had been on his own. He would be fine for another few days, he had gone years without his dad and his father bedridden, he would be alright. 

Pulling off his shirt and kicking his pants and boxers off, he turned to the shower and twisted the faucet and put his hand under the stream of water, waiting for it to heat up. As soon as it started to steam he stepped in, groaning at the feeling of the hot water hitting his tense muscles, the war took a toll on the countries, even if he seemed to be winning there were still mornings where he woke up to a black eye or a sore leg after a loss.

Pulling the curtain shut he turned his back to the water and let it hit him full on. He melted like butter under the practically scalding water, rolling his neck and letting out another groan at the cracks he got. For several minutes he just let himself relax under the hot water, it was a little surprising that even in Russian winter he could get hot water for a shower.

Just as he was about to grab the body wash the door opened and he paused, turning his head to look at the silhouette past the curtain. “Wer ist da?” (Who’s there?) When it didn’t respond he raised an eyebrow, with England and France busy fighting, and America easily recognizable, his assassin must be human. And well, when it came to a human versus a country, a country would easily obliterate them, even a weak country.

“Du weißt, ich kann dich mit Leichtigkeit töten, oder?” (You know I can kill you with ease, right?) In response he got a familiar deep chuckle, the sound making his chest flutter in a stupidly lovely way, he rolled his eyes even though he knew the communist couldn’t see him and grabbed the bar of soap. 

“Du solltest wirklich lernen zu klopfen.” (You really should learn to knock.) The response he got made his dick twitch with interest and his cheeks flush, turning to glare at the other country. “Почему я должен стучать? Я уже знаю, как выглядит каждый дюйм твоей кожи.” (Why should I knock? I already know what every inch of your skin looks like.) 

“Das spielt keine Rolle, es ist das Prinzip der Sache, außerdem klingt es so, als ob Sie denken, Sie könnten schauen.” (That doesn't matter, it's the principle of the thing, besides you sound as if you think you'll get to look.) He turned back to the wall starting to suds up the bar in his hands, ignoring the way his stomach filled with butterflies when he heard that deep chuckle again. “Вы говорите, что не хотите, чтобы я присоединился к вам?” (Are you saying you don't want me to join you?)

“Ich erzähle dir nichts, du übermütiger Bastard,” (I'm not telling you anything, you smug bastard,) The german growled back, narrowing his eyes and listening as he heard soft rustles of clothing. Then red fingers were pulling back the curtain and Ussr was stepping in, his face scrunching up in distaste and letting out a soft hiss at the heat of the water. 

“Ты всегда делаешь это слишком чертовски горячим.” (You always make it too damn hot.) The nazi just chuckled and moved to take most of the blast from the water, eyeing up the man in front of him. Those big hands grabbed at his face and pulled him into a kiss, it was forceful and rough, but also sweet, not lust-filled, just expressing how much the communist had missed the german.

Third sighed into the kiss and grabbed onto the taller man’s waist, holding on and pressing back, letting out a soft groan. Then they pulled apart and gasped for air, gulping down the wet steamy fog that had filled the bathroom. “Я скучал по тебе…” (I missed you…) The Russian murmured, pressing their foreheads together and looking into the german’s eyes. 

Third’s stomach was doing a gymnastic routine as he saw the look in the man’s eyes, he pushed down the feeling, uncomfortable with what he saw there. 

_Love_. 

Instead, he reached down and wrapped his hand around the half-mast erection the soviet was sporting, pulling his head away from the hands. He smirked, forcing a confident and sultry look up even as he wanted to dive into those gold depths and say the words he was feeling. “Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich damals vermisst hast.” (Show me how much you missed me then.) 

Ussr was all too happy to oblige, grabbing the red and white country and slamming him into the slick wall, lifting him so high his thighs sat the Russian’s broad shoulders. Third let loose a groan and threw his head back as far as it could go, he eagerly splayed his legs and gripped the hair of the man who was now licking at his now erect dick. 

Then his member was engulfed by a wet heat, Ussr slurping around his dick before deep throating him, pulling back up to lap at the sensitive head, drinking in all the arousing moans he got for his actions. He pulled off and lapped at the erection like a popsicle, then he swallowed down his partner’s length again, laving his tongue against the sensitive underside. 

Third groaned loudly, hands tugging at the other man’s hair, then his length was released and he let out a growl. Looking down to give the man a dangerous glare, instead of being intimidated Ussr just smirked, and leaned down slightly, lapping at the german’s sphincter. Letting out a breathy moan the nazi relaxed, letting his eyes flutter shut and curse as he felt that hot tongue worm into his guts.

Then the slick muscle brushed against his prostate and a _mewl_ slipped past his lips, a **_mewl_**. Third immediately turned brighter than his flag, lighting up like a traffic light. The tongue went still at the sound and Third glowered down, still ridiculously red. “Kein verdammtes Wort.” (Not a fucking word.) He snarled, eyes glinting dangerously even if he still looked adorable to the communist, who just smirked and nodded, then returned to eating him out.

Groans and desperate gasps spilled from Third’s lips, legs squeezing Ussr’s broad shoulders, the tongue inside of his lapping at his walls and pressing against his prostate relentlessly. 

He gave a sharp tug on the hair in his grasp when the communist stopped, the man only giving a small groan of pain and pleasure before pulling his tongue out much to Third’s dismay. He bucked his hips when a wet finger slid in, wiggling around and pulling out and then pushing in again.

After a few days apart it would take a little bit longer to open up Reich, usually, it was a few moments of stretching, and then they started to fuck, but after nearly two weeks it would take a little bit longer. Even if the first time they didn’t prep it had taken such a toll on Third the next morning it was a demanded thing every time after.

A second finger wiggled in and Reich groaned, toes curling when fingertips pressed against his sweet spot. Then Ussr started scissoring, his tongue lapping at Third’s dick, easily licking up any pre that came dribbling down. He closed his lips around the head and sucked when he shoved a third finger in and stretched them in all directions, he knew the german liked pain but he wasn’t the biggest fan of hurting his little nazi.

Third almost thrashed at the feeling, legs spasming and causing the Russian to have to curl an arm around his leg to keep him from falling off. In his stomach, he could feel a hot coil ready to spring and release his fluids, instead, the fingers and mouth were removed and he looked down angrily. 

Letting out a dramatic groan he released the taller man from his grip and allowed himself to be placed on the floor, grabbing the communist he shoved him onto the wet tile of the shower floor and climbed over him. 

Water sprayed around him like a halo and he slid down on Ussr’s erection, groaning and throwing his head back, hands clenching and holding tightly onto the man beneath him. 

Ussr let out a moan at the feeling, his voice low and eyes squeezed shut from the feeling. 

_Finally_ , after two weeks Third was full again.

He let out a long moan as he slowly rose up, his hands squeezing the arms below him to try and hold on. Huge calloused hands grabbed onto his waist, fingers digging into the flesh of his hips as Ussr let out a deep groan, eyes shut and expression twisted in pleasure. 

Then when the tip of the soviet’s cock was just kissing his entrance he slammed down, thighs and ass stinging from slapping skin together. Both men let out loud groans, hands gripping so hard they would leave bruises, Ussr opened his eyes, pupils dilating slightly as he looked at the man atop him. 

Third was blushing, shoulders flushed and lips bruised from kissing, his mouth was open and slack-jawed, a thin line of drool coming from his mouth as he rose up again, his body trembling slightly. A long quivering moan leaving him as he felt the hot rod nestled in his guts press against every right spot. 

The communist started to sit up but a hand lashed out and slammed him back into the tile, ears ringing from the hit and the back of his head aching, vision swimming for a moment he looked up to see the german glaring at him. He leaned down mouth twisted in a sneer. 

“Du bleibst Köter, du wirst hier sitzen und mich dich benutzen lassen und vielleicht lasse ich dich kommen.” (You stay put mutt, you’re gonna sit here and let me use you and maybe I’ll let you cum.)

Ussr held back a delicious groan at the statement, he loved it when Third got pushy and violent. 

“да сэр.” (Yes sir.) He purred, his words more a murmur than anything else, he let his head lay back and let loose another groan when the smaller lifted his hips up and slammed them back down possessively. Then sharp teeth latched onto his neck, biting down hard with another slam home and breaking the skin, the hot stinging making Ussr’s hands twitch where they were placed.

Third could sense how much Ussr wanted to grab him and take control but the asshole thought he was gonna come home and just take control he was sorely mistaken. He lapped at the bleeding mark he made, lapping up the blood and humming at the coppery taste. He then placed his lips right below the man’s jaw, right where it would be impossible to hide. 

The hands finally moved Ussr squirming a bit, trying to gently move the shark-like teeth away. “Рейх нет, я не могу видеть своего генерала.” (Reich no, I can’t have my general’s seeing.) Third pulled back slightly, raising his hips up as he did so and nails clawing slightly at the feeling, he stared the soviet in the face eyes narrowing angrily, he saw the other man gulp, eyes watching wearily. Good, he knew that Reich wasn’t messing around this time.

“Sie denken, Sie haben die Kontrolle? Ha! Nein, ich werde dich zu einem gottverdammten Dalmatiner machen, wenn ich will, und du kannst deinen Generälen zeigen, wie sehr ich dich besitze.” (You think you’re in control? Ha! No. I’ll you into a god damn dalmatian if I want, and you can show your generals just how much I _own_ you.)

And with that he slammed down and bit hard into the man’s jawline, biting and nipping everywhere as the larger individual squirmed trying to push him away. With every thrash he bit down harder, relishing in the slightly panicked groans he got, covering the man’s neck in bleeding teeth marks.

“Рейх, нет, подожди! Стоп-Ahn ~! Блядь! Рей-NNG ~!” (Reich, no, wait! Stop-ahn~! Fuck! Rei-nng~!) The man beneath him yelped helplessly, groaning and trying to worm his hands in between the teeth and the skin of his neck. As the soviet squirmed, his dick was twitching and betraying just how much he was enjoying the possessive treatment. 

“Du bist nur mein Spielzeug, ich werde dich benutzen, wann immer ich will, wie ich will, und tun, was ich will. Verstanden?” (You're just my toy, I'll use you whenever I want, however I want, and do whatever I want to you. Got that?) He punctuated each demand with a harsh bite to the other ruler’s collar bone, licking away the blood and growling each word.

Ussr nodded hastily and Third finally relented his attack, pulling back and picking back up his rhythm, glaring down at the man under his as he did so. Enjoying the way the larger man went limp beneath him, helplessly entranced by the man moving above him. 

Letting out a possessive growl he slammed home, howling with pleasure when he felt the burning member ram into his prostate, he swore he saw stars for a moment. That coil in his belly was burning him from the inside out and he knew it was only moments before he would come undone.

He started bouncing violently, hands having moved to grabbing at the other man’s hips and digging in so hard there were claw marks, just like his own hips now covered in burning stripes as the water ran pink from the blood slipping down from the two. 

Another slam and he was cumming, he let out another howl, and stayed still for a moment, painting both men’s chests white, though it was quickly washed away. Then he looked down, grinning devilishly and giving the tiniest movements, his sharp grin growing when he saw Ussr squirming, pleading with those golden eyes of his. 

Leaning down, still moving only the smallest amount he stayed so he was only an inch away from the other man’s face, his red eyes glinting in the light. “Glaubst du, du hast es verdient abzuspritzen oder sollte ich einfach aufstehen und weggehen?” (Do you think you deserve to cum or should I just get up and walk away?) 

He saw the Russian’s face flash with panic for a moment as he started to get up, hands holding on tightly to his hips. Then he surged up and kissed the german, mouth tasting of vodka and some Russian dish he must have had for lunch. His tongue twisting and dancing with Reich’s, hips pushing upward and thrusting up into the no doubt nearly impossibly tight heat surrounding his cock.

Reich growled and pushed his hips against the desperate movements, an eager growl leaving him as he felt that nearly painful overstimulation tickle and tug at his senses. Then Ussr let out a near roar, hands forcing the german down with bruising force, his hot cum spilling into the nazi’s guts, making him moan and squirm from the feeling. 

The two stared at each other, panting and exhausted, eyes glazed from pleasure. Third flopped onto the communist’s chest, going limp and only now realizing the water had turned cool. Warm scarred arms encircled his waist and chest, pushing his against the other’s red skin. 

Third let out a content sigh, nestling his face into the other’s neck as the communist shifted, cleaning out the nazi’s insides and letting the water clear away any remaining blood. He floated in between wakefulness and unconsciousness, only distantly feeling the larger man dress them both and then carry him through the halls, his eyes half-lidded and only barely seeing his butlers and maids look rather shocked at his appearance.

He never let himself look tired around his men and women that worked for him, he hated looking weak but after that round and with all his stress and anger faded into the background he couldn’t help but snuggle closer to the warm man holding him.

As Third let himself be carried he felt silken sheets touch his skin and something warm and firm press against his back, his stomach fluttering at the way Ussr snuggled his face into his neck, placing a gentle kiss then say the words that made fireworks go off inside Third.  
  


“Я тебя люблю...” (I love you…)

For several long moments, the german laid in shock, eyes opening and going wide before he felt his gut twist and he finally spoke the words he had been afraid to voice for months. 

“Ich liebe dich auch…” (I love you too…) 

Tears filled his eyes, despite all his attempts to stop feelings forming all his life after his father’s death, here he was. Laying against the man he loved, just like his father had all those years ago, but, he wouldn’t betray his love, he would always stay by his side. Turning over he snuggled against Ussr’s chest, letting the tears fall. Nothing would tear them apart.

  
  
  


Or so he thought...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So if you went to my Wattpad side,(Which you don't have to or anything) You'll know that I have a headcanon about Poland and Reichtangle being Reich's parents, and in that head cannon Poland eventually gets freaked out by Third and runs away, abandoning them and Reichtangle dies of illness a few years later, in this story that headcanon is referenced and that his why Reich mentions a thing about his dad abandoning him while his father dies of illness. 
> 
> Anyways, I decided that I want to tell the story of their love through smutty one-shots so get ready for more! Also, the next one will be from Ussr's point of view.
> 
> EDIT: I will probs be weaning out a few of these stories, but I have like 7-8 other stories on Wattpad for you to check out  
> https://www.wattpad.com/905115950-country-human-one-shots-mostly-smut-even-dictators


End file.
